ElderSource is a new consumer marketing company that provides people over 65 years of age with products and Services that will facilitate their efforts to remain healthy, active and independent. The objective of this Proposed research is to develop a product requirements and standards evaluation tool (Product Evaluation Checklist), that contains reliable evaluation criteria that will be used to select, purchase develop, and modify health promotion products that the company will offer customers. The research will include: (1) an extensive literature review in the areas of education, behavioral psychology, and health promotion in relation to aging; (2) a broad search for health promotion and disease prevention products, designed for the elderly, in subject areas such as, exercise, nutrition, mental health, chronic disease and cancer prevention and early detection; and (3) focus group discussions with a total sample of 120 elders from six states to determine the appeal and level of effectiveness and acceptability of products that have ben selected, using the evaluation tool.